


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by williamastankova



Category: XO - Fandom, idek - Fandom, what fandom is this, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, asking for a friend, how did i not know this, what the fuck his name is stephen lawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: I was listening to the Stevie Wonder song of the same name and became inspired. Loosely based off of the track, hope it's enjoyable for you!AKA Will has a realisation, and it seems Stephen has already had it, based on the events that transpire later on that night... and Stephen is *beautiful*.





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

Drinks, chatter, cool breeze; Will's night had it all, stemming from a heat-of-the-moment group decision of the XO clan to hop into an Uber and go clubbing. When they arrived at a bar Laurence suggested, they made their way inside the bustling joint, and smelt the rising heat instantly, and knew their night would be fun, though some more than others. Brian, for instance, almost immediately jumped from the group towards the nearest woman, formulating his best pick-up line on the way there. Laurence tutted at him, making a mental note to check up on him later in the night, and stuck with the other two. If Brian wanted to split off, he could, but Laurence was eager to have a good night out with everybody, not to just have a meaningless one-night stand. Anyway, it would be way more fun to hang with friends than to try to impress women (or men), running the risk of wasting the entire night. At least in Laurence's opinion.

Either way, Laurence, Will, and Stephen took their place with their drinks and settled, vibing to the music, losing themselves in conversation, and becoming incredibly intoxicated in the process. Within three hours, Will discovered he was just about completely and utterly off his face, and he couldn't stop laughing at every little thing - even if it wasn't that funny. He felt like a fanboy talking to his favourite celebrity and - as ridiculous as it was - he couldn't bring himself to sober up. Laurence, being the least wasted, was nominated to get the drinks (not pay for them all, just to fetch them), which meant Will and Stephen were left alone for five minute periods, about every twenty minutes. Well, correction, they were very much not alone, but it certainly felt that way when Will looked at Stephen. His vision seemed to be very focused when he got in such a state, and he could only see Stephen in the room when they were talking, and something even seemed... mesmerising about him. There was nothing different - nothing at all. He hadn't shapeshifted into a beautiful bird, nor a particularly encapsulating man, though he did always manage to keep Will's attention, even if he didn't speak very much at all. No, he wasn't different, but Will's brain still remained convinced he was. 

Confusion swept over him, though he still laughed. He wasn't afraid, not at all, just a little perplexed as to what was up tonight. He had been drunk around Stephen before; it had never been like this. He studied Stephen's face in a way he thought was sneaky, but almost definitely wasn't, and found the same nose, eyes, and hairline he always did, but then his eyes stumbled and his breathing trembled. His eyes fell upon Stephen's lips as they moved, talking a lot about nothing, at least that was as it seemed in Will's scrambled mind then. It dawned on him as a new day does often to the earth: he wanted to kiss Stephen. His breathing suddenly became somewhat laboured; his lungs enabled him to take shallow breaths only, though there was plenty of oxygen to go around, but he wasn't afraid still. After all, there was nothing to fear. Stephen would not hurt him, and he would not hurt Stephen. It wasn't as though they were rabid animals, and Will had absolutely no self-control. Anything he did or did not do would be, even in his drunken state, conscious and what he wanted. For now, he excused himself, shouting to Stephen over the music that he needed to go to the bathroom, and to tell Laurence to mind his drink for a minute or two before he returned. Stephen only nodded and smiled in response, and for a moment Will pitied him, forgetting he was about to leave him on his own, but then remembering how much more of a conversationalist he was when he was tipsy. He smiled back, carefully maneouvering himself around the few glasses on the floor so as to not knock them over, and made his way to the exit, as opposed to the bathroom. He was sure Stephen wasn't watching his every move anyway. 

Once outside, Will let the door fall shut behind him, and took to leaning against a free part of the brick wall of the bar. He let himself exhale properly, as he had been unable to do inside, and he looked up at the dark night sky for the first time that evening. When they had entered, the sky had only been orange, bordering pink. Now, Will swore he could see every star in the universe, but then his scientific mind interjected, telling himself that he couldn't possibly see them all, both because of the positioning of earth and the artificial light from the streetlamps. Regardless, it made him smile slightly to look at the natural beauty. In a way he would never admit to anybody, and very nearly denied to himself, they reminded him of Stephen's eyes. He liked the way they glittered cyan, when in the right light. Following this thought, Will allowed himself to admit how much he liked when he made Stephen smile and laugh. It was a reward unlike any other, and he knew he would never, ever get so much satisfaction from anything materialistic, in his lifetime. After this thought slipped through, though, he blocked the leaking pipe that was his romantic drunk brain, thinking it had let enough out for now. Still, he was distracted when his phone began vibrating in his pocket, and he noticed he was getting called by Stephen. He answered:  
"Y'arite?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Stephen replied, sounding somewhat dismissive, "Where are you? I'm in the toilets now, you're not here."  
"Ahh yeah mate," he nodded, though he knew Stephen couldn't see him, obviously, "sorry, I just needed some fresh air. I'll be in in a minute, yeah?"  
"Sure thing, Will," Stephen's smile was audible, and Will loved it. Knowing he was about to hang up, Will subconsciously let his mouth open and form words of its own accord.  
"Stephen?"  
"Hmm?"  
Think. "You're the best person I know, and I feel glad when I make you smile."  
What?! What had he just said? That was just about the cheesiest thing that had ever passed his lips, especially when it was directed at a non-romantic partner. Stephen was about to hang up before he had said that, and now he was certainly going to. This was about to be awkward, when he had to go back into the bar and sit between him and Laurence. Maybe he could convince Laurence to change places with him somehow? No, that would only make things worse--  
Stephen scoffed, bringing Will back to the present. "Thanks, Will. I feel glad when you make me smile, too." There was his audible smile again; Will relaxed into himself. "Now get back in here. I'm missing you already!"  
Will smiled too - one of the rare toothy ones people did in movies, and he had only done a grant total of two times, both of which were with Stephen - and nodded like a madman to himself once more. Quietly, though he knew Stephen would most probably hear him, he said, "I miss you too." and hung up, more than ready to go back into the bar. Maybe this wouldn't be so disappointing, after all. 

 

Back inside, things were back to normal. Stephen didn't tease him about his cringy half-monologue on the phone, and Will took his seat between his two friends with nothing else said. Their night continued as it had, with the three of them taking turns to crack less-than-funny jokes to the others, still earning a decent, sincere laugh from each, until Laurence took a look at his phone, and made his leave with no more than a whispered announcement that he had to go for a bit. A bit concerned, Will and Stephen watched him slip into the crowd, but didn't follow him after they lost sight of him, not wanting to make a scene if Laurence didn't want to talk about it. Instead, Stephen turned back to Will, looking at him with a youthful look in his eyes, and Will couldn't help but let out a laugh, grinning widely and looking into Stephen's stars - no, Stephen's eyes.  
"What?" he asked, beginning to almost feel self-conscious, wondering just what was so interesting about him that Stephen could look at him for so long. However, this was too long and self-conscious of a thought to voice, so he settled for the 2nd W in its place.  
Stephen shook his head, dragging his eyes away from Will, saying, "nothing, sorry." He found something else interesting about the floor, and focused his gaze there instead. Will felt a bit bad, so he struck up conversation once more.  
"It's a bit clammy in here, init?" he emphasised his point by pinching the front of his t-shirt and flapping it, revelling secretly in the cool breeze it provided his chest with. Stephen concurred.  
"Yeah, it is." he nodded, continuing, "Should we go back to the office? I mean, at least it's got a fan. Unlike this savage sweathouse!" He kidded, earning a chuckle from Will, even though it wasn't /really/ that funny. It didn't matter.  
"Good idea, mate," he nodded to Stephen's glass and raised his own, "but let's finish these first. Even monotised ten minute videos don't pay for us to waste drinks."

 

Back at the office, they flipped on the lights, shut the door behind them, and kicked off their shoes, relaxing into a nearby couch. Will took the corner of the grey corner-couch, much to Stephen's disappointment. He lay with his head on a pillow, boosted so he could still see the room and Stephen, but with his legs loosely horizontal on the padding. Stephen took his seat close - but not too close, or close enough, to him - so they could talk comfortably without breathing their hot, fragrant breath on each other. For minutes, it was comfortably silent whilst they adjusted alongside their ears to the quiet of the building, in direct contrast to the pounding heacache the bar had provided them with a mere 10-15 minutes earlier. Seemingly having boarded the same thought train, Stephen spoke up, breaking the peace.  
"Have we got any paracetamol?"  
"We should do," Will groaned at the sudden noise, but didn't vocailse anything further through fear that Stephen would think it was him, as opposed to noise generally, "check the drawers in the kitchen?"  
Stephen nodded, taking ten or twenty seconds to motivate himself to move, then opting - against Will's expectations - to clamber over Will, across the couch, to the tiled area of the office. 

After shuffling across, closer to Will, he swung a leg over the side of the chair, coincidentally right over Will's crotch, and skillfully - impressively, considering the amount he had had to drink that night - landed on the other side, managing to bring the other over with it soon after. Will, stunned into silence, could do nothing other than squirm once or twice, suddenly feeling hot again but trying desperately to ignore it. Still, Stephen continued as usual, heading straight to the drawers and opening and closing a few before finding a small package, cracking a masterpiece of a dick joke when he did, and then proposing he put on some songs, quietly. Will could do nothing, except agree that it'd be a good idea and watch as Stephen linked to their speakers, checking the volume before quietly blasting, 'Don't You Want Me' by the Human League. Will, returning to normal marginally, rolled his eyes and smiled at Stephen, propping himself up using his elbows to look at his friend across the floor, crossing his arms once he found a comfortable position once again.  
Stephen motioned to his phone, placing it on the countertop and making to fill a glass with tapwater, "this is my 80s playlist."  
"Fucking hell, Stephen," Will cracked up, "only you would have a bloody 80s playlist on hand." He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Ooh, 'Only You'!" Stephen put on a 'camp' sketch voice, "that's a bloody good shout, Mr NE!"  
Will couldn't stop himsef laughing as he watched Stephen skip across the floor, almost spilling the water and dropping the tablets in the process. Will couldn't stop laughing as he was handed the water by Stephen, and naturally went to place it on the coffee table between the couch and the relatively cheap TV. Will could, however, stop himself laughing as Stephen rested his hands on his shoulders and, with a focused look on his face, lifted a leg up and over Will again, landing his knee on one side of Will whilst his straightened leg remained on the other. He watched helplessly as Stephen slipped bringing his leg up and over, and landed unfortunately on Will's crotch. He heard Stephen swear under his breath, but he couldn't help himself staring as he struggled to rise. He was... something. Something Will didn't know, and didn't want to know, so as soon as Stephen was safely on the other side of him, he jumped to his feet, proclaiming they needed more alcohol, and beginning to rummage through the drawers, fridge - anywhere, really. His mind was usually distracted easily enough. 

About an hour later, they were at the same level of drunkeness they had been on the phone - probably even more so - and so Will had lost the sense of awkwardness he had inflicted upon himself when Stephen had fell, through no real fault of his own, though he still opted not to think of that. He didn't want to think of how, although it was completely accidental, he had felt how nicely he fitted with Stephen, and how much he enjoyed feeling Stephen so vulnerable. He hated to imagine how he could've rested his hands possessively on Stephen's hips, to let him know whose he was, even if he didn't know it just yet. He could've leaned in, could've teasingly hovered before Stephen's lips and - using a massive amount of self-restraint - dove to the side, lining from his cheek to his exposed, bare neck, inhaling in his aroma of fruit that he couldn't quite decipher (was it his cologne, or his drinks? Both?) and just stay there. He would stay there until Stephen was begging, that he needed him to do something, needed him to--  
"Do you want to put something on?"  
"Uh," he hesitated unnecessarily, unsure why he did so, "yeah, go ahead."  
Stephen picked something random - probably the Chase, knowing him - and Will settled in, not listening, only partially because Stephen put it low enough so they could still hear the music. The song now was 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy', which Will remembered hearing somewhere in his childhood, promptly having it turned off and his mother covering his ears. He must have been too young, he theorised, not really caring enough to dwell on it for very long. Instead, he focused on nothing at all, deciding it best to do so, seeing as everything else he had tried had ended up with him sweating everywhere in the tepid room; he wouldn't be able to play that off coolly if Stephen noticed, assuming he hadn't already.  
"This is one of those songs, isn't it?" Stephen sat up, and suddenly Will became startlingly aware of their proximity.  
Subconsciously, Will mirrored him, fixing his now slouching position, and asked, "one of what songs?"  
Stephen shrugged half-heartedly, "I don't know, like, something that makes you feel..." he trailed off, unsure of how to express himself.  
Will let out an almost hesitant laugh, "Fantastic description, Stephen. Truly."  
Stephen exhaled in feigned annoyance and hit Will in the arm, earning no more than a laugh. "You're a cock."  
Will rolled his eyes, "thanks."

Silence flooded the room. Though the feeling hadn't gone away in the few words they had exchanged, Will once again noticed that they were indeed /very/ close together. He could feel Stephen's breath, even, he was pretty sure, and he once again got the overwhelming feeling of being drawn to his lips. What with the copius amount of alcohol in his system and - on top of that - his lack of forethought in the moment, Will allowed himself to drop his gaze to Stephen's pretty lips, and his lungs emptied against without his consent, and refused to fill back up again, especially when he returned his eyes to Stephen's and saw he hadn't looked away through the entire ordeal. In fact, Stephen looked - if Will was not completely insane already - intrigued, even enticed. This theory was proved incorrect, he thought, when Stephen broke their eye contact made to climb over Will as he had done twice that night, and Will thought this was a clever scheme to divert from what had just transpired. However, Stephen's knee came to rest on one side of Will's thighs, and the other remained on the other side: Stephen was straddling him. 

Sheepishly, Stephen's eyes came back to Will's, and he somehow looked simultaneously the most ashamed and the most confident he ever had done in the entire time Will had known him. He looked beautiful - that was the word he had denied himself to think earlier, when they were in a similar position, only that time it was accidental. This time, though much to Will's surprise (and utmost delight), Stephen had pre-planned landing like this, and - best of all - it was completely unprovoked. While Will drank in the sight before him, he almost missed Stephen asking, voice barely above a whisper:  
"Is this okay?"  
Will was convinced his ears had betrayed him, for a second. "This is more than okay." was that he managed to say, somehow, before a scuffle behind Stephen made them both jump, Will's arms landing around Stephen's lithe waist and pulling him closer to him, making them chest-to-chest. 

Will tipped his head slightly, more-than-half expecting to see a burglar or some rabid animal or something in the office, but he couldn't have predicted seeing Laurence stumbling down the steps, clumsily missing the last one when he saw Will and Stephen how they were, both looking at him, confused.  
"Oh! Will, Stephen," he began awkwardly, letting both the former and the latter know something was more than up with him, "what're the chances!"  
Will nodded slowly, "yeah, what are the chances..."  
Stephen began asking, "Laurence, what are you doing h-", but no sooner did he begin the sixth word before Laurence was out the door, a 'see you guys later!' past his lips incredibly fast. Stephen turned back around, now just looking confused, but Will forgot the whole thing had happened when they were face-to-face once again. Like a child with an attention span of one (or maybe two) things, his eyes could not pull themselves away from Stephen's lips. It was ridiculous, but now that they were so much closer and Will could feel Stephen's heat radiating from his core, it was inescapable. He was lost, and he loved it. 

Like something from a cheesy old-fashioned movie, they both began ghosting each other's lips - almost kissing, but never quite. Both of their lips remained parted, and their mouths were apart, and they refrained from sealing the deal for a minute, until Stephen found it about time to stop the standstill.  
"Jesus Christ, Will," he said, not quite fitting with the French-esque flick rolling currently in Will's head, "you'd almost think you were going to kiss me."  
Teasing! Well...  
"Aye, you would, wouldn't you?" Will taunted back, brows furrowed, not giving Stephen's constantly whirring mind enough time to even consider coming up with a witty reply that would only further the tension between them. Short-circuiting both of their minds, Will crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, noticing he could breathe properly for the first time all night when he did so.

Sliding his hands up Stephen's back, coming to a rest at his shoulder blades, he pressed the smaller man closer to him yet, making sure there was no room between their bodies for them to be parted, any way any how. The first kiss lasted a moment, and then when Stephen raised his hips, bringing them back and then forward once again, Will had no option in the matter of breaking them apart to let out a noise he couldn't have been less or more proud of. Obviously satisfied with this, Stephen continued moving his hips, torturing Will in his seat, knowing he'd never make to leave if he had a say. He fell into a rhythm - had he done this before? - and easily drew out more of the same sounds from the man beneath him. It was like taking candy from a baby - just as easy, but thinking of children ruined the mood completely, because he wasn't a nonce, even if Will loved to joke that he was. Instead, he thought of Will, and the things they would do - what he would let Will do to him, if he so wished. On that list he formulated in his mind, there was everything, and, on the list of things he would refuse, nothing. In all honesty, he could have died there happily, with absolutely no regrets about the situation. 

Another noise from behind them. Down the stairs, Brian, pulling on his shirt, and Will could see clearly he had his fly undone. This was an unusual sight, even for such a randy man, but the connection hadn't been made just yet. He mumbled something they couldn't here before opening the door, shuffling out of it, and closing it behind him. As much as they might have wanted to, the intrigue overtook them, and Stephen and Will agreed to check out just what was so interesting about upstairs. After all, it was just a bathroom and their set, right?

Yes, it was. As they made their way upstairs and had a look around, they found exactly what they had expected to: the bathroom, door open, and their table and camera, already set up to make the next recording session easier.  
"What the fuck-" Will barely managed to get out, turning on his heel to look at Stephen before he was attacked savagely with the mouth of the smaller man, though it wasn't something he was ready to complain about - at least not in his lifetime. Instead, he shut up as he figured was intended, and let himself be walked back until he hit the wall, guided by Stephen's hand soft but present on the middle of his chest. There was something that drove him insane about the way Stephen did this, and he had to refrain from picking him up like a ragdoll and having his way there and then. As opposed to doing this, he took to flipping their positions, so that he had Stephen against the wall, with his neck craned up so he could reach Will's lips. This was preferable, Will noted, and began feeling his way down Stephen's body. As he reached the hem of his shirt, his mind had taken him half an hour ahead of time, in an ideal world, and they were still against the wall, only much less clothed and sweatier. This, however, triggered something else in his mind, and it hit him. Against his better judgement, he let go of the fabric he had in his hands and dropped the firm hold his lips had on Stephen's.  
"Fucking hell." he exclaimed, raising a hand to cover his eyes, rubbing them through his eyelids.  
Stephen shook his head, confused once more, "What? What is it?"  
Will exhaled, unprepared to say his epiphany aloud, though he knew he should and would, "That makes more sense now."  
"What does?!" Stephen had grown impatient, clearly wanting more attention, not happy that Will had been so easily diverted by a thought he couldn't even tell him about, "What makes more sense, Will?"  
"Brian and Laurence had sex up here."  
Ahh, and there it was.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah help me  
> hope the ending sits well  
> i dont think i am  
> why do i write things like this at 2am??? who knows but i like doing it  
> if this is madness so be it  
> thanks for reading  
> x


End file.
